Mil años más
by ChrisElla
Summary: Tenía mil años amándolo, y lo amaría mil más aunque no fuera correspondido. IchiJyushiHomu


Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. No había mucha gente alrededor, pero las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban esperaban impacientes y alegres para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Había tantas sonrisas, risas, miradas confiadas, alegres y lágrimas conmovidas, pues el evento de ese día no debería causar otra cosa que felicidad pues una pareja iba a consolidar su amor con el matrimonio, habían decidido pasar el resto de su vida juntos y para todos era claro que eran el uno para el otro desde el día en que se conocieron.

El cielo era tan azul, no había nubes en el horizonte y los rayos del sol calentaban la piel de los presentes. Era un día perfecto, tanto como la pareja que se casaría ese día.

Jyushimatsu y Homura contraerían nupcias.

Sus cinco hermanos conversaban entre sí, o al menos cuatro de ellos lo hacían animados. Osomatsu y Todomatsu compartían bromas acerca de la pareja mientras Choromatsu los regañaba sin resultados positivos, pues pronto las bromas fueron dirigidas a él. Karamatsu observaba todo con pasividad, riendo por algunas bromas e incomodándose por otras. El cuarto de ellos simplemente estaba presente, al menos físicamente, pues su vista se perdía en las rosas de los adornos colocados frente al templo y su mente estaba en blanco tratando de no dejarse llevar por los muchos sentimientos encontrados que tenía en el pecho.

Ninguno de los hermanos estaba sorprendido de la falta de interés que tenía por la ceremonia o sus bromas, después de todo así era él, tan poco expresivo y distante, pero todos ellos pensaban que en el fondo, Ichimatsu estaba igual o aún más feliz que ellos por saber que su hermano había encontrado la felicidad al lado de una chica tan hermosa y dulce. No era así.

—¡Ey! —la voz del hermano faltante llamó la atención del resto.

—¡Jyushimatsu nii-san! —dijo aterrado Todomatsu al acercarse a su hermano mayor y tomarlo por los hombros— ¡No deberías estar afuera! La novia puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Es que estoy nervioso. —dijo sin más en medio de risas—. No podía quedarme adentro más tiempo.

Los demás sonrieron al escuchar esas palabras. Debía estarlo, era el primero en casarse, ninguno de sus hermanos mayores tenía palabras que pudieran sacar de la experiencia, simplemente podían desearle suerte y plantearle el mejor de los escenarios. Su padre ya se había encargado de hablar con él al respecto y darle algunos consejos, pero eso no lo dejaba menos nervioso.

—Jyushimatsu, anda adentro, te vas a ensuciar —Regañó Choromatsu dando un par de palmadas en su hombro, iremos a acompañarte si eso quieres.

—¡No! Deben recibir a Homura… —suspiró profundamente y amplió su sonrisa observándolos a todos—. ¡Todos se ven tan elegantes, no parecen ninis!

—¡Oye! —Reclamó Choromatsu, aunque justo después rio junto con lo demás.

—Está bien, ya me voy.

Dio un abrazo a todos ellos, deteniéndose más tiempo con Ichimatsu que no correspondió, solo chasqueó la lengua cuando se apartó de él. Jyushimatsu solo le mostró una gran sonrisa y caminó hacia el templo, bajo la mirada de sus hermanos.

—Todavía no creo que esté pasando —murmuró Karamatsu con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

—Aun no estoy feliz de que él sea el primero —Dijo Osomatsu con las manos detrás de su nuca, de nuevo con ese gesto despreocupado—, yo soy el mayor, yo debía casarme primero.

—Si esperamos a que tú te cases ninguno lo hará, Osomatsu nii-san –Dijo Todomatsu con una sonrisa burlona.

Rieron por la broma, siguieron jugando tratando de relajarse ellos también, porque aunque no lo dijeran también se encontraban nerviosos por él, porque comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida y querían lo mejor para él.

El auto llegó de pronto y todos hicieron el alboroto esperado cuando vieron bajar a la novia en ese hermoso vestido claro, tradicional y delicado. Ella se veía como un verdadero ángel y seguramente Jyushimatsu se quedaría sin habla al verla, al igual que lo estaban los cinco hermanos restantes. Tanto Matsuyo como Matuzo la recibieron con una enorme sonrisa y ella correspondió siempre con ese gesto tan amable. Los hermanos la felicitaron y halagaron por igual, algunos siendo mas galantes que otros, pero ella recibía sus palabras con la felicidad desbordándose por cada uno de sus poros.

La familia de Homura estaba ahí también, su madre y padre lloraban llenos de alegría por su única hija.

El cuarto hermano estaba cerca, no sonreía, no decía nada aunque felicitó a la novia, estaba a solo una palabra de dejar salir todas sus emociones a través de sus lágrimas y no quería eso.

Cuando la marcha nupcial sonó se notaba a Jyushimatsu sudar frío mientras esperaba ansioso a que la novia apareciera a través de la puerta. Ichimatsu no perdía de vista las reacciones del novio, analizó cada una buscando una excusa para detener esa tontería, pero todo lo que encontraba lo destruía más, pues el menor era feliz, el brillo en sus ojos, la radiante sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo dejaron más que claro. Fue peor cuando la novia se dejó ver y la mueca de sorpresa de Jyushimatsu le hicieron saber que nada lo iba a hacer más feliz que en esos momentos, y si había una posibilidad de que pasara, solo ella podía hacerlo.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, aunque Ichimatsu no escuchó ninguna palabra, deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pues su corazón se estaba cayendo a pedazos, pero no se iba, de forma masoquista se quedó para escuchar como su hermano le deseaba amor eterno a una chica que conoció cinco años atrás. Tan solo cinco años de los veintisiete que llevaba viviendo a su lado.

Dios era tan cruel.

Al finalizar todos estaban afuera felicitando a la feliz pareja. De nuevo había lágrimas de alegría, risas y abrazos. Ichimatsu se quedó aparte con la mirada atenta en Jyushimatsu, aunque no había un solo pensamiento en su mente toda su atención era de la persona que más quería. Siempre sería así, aunque ya no lo vería más por casa, ni tan seguido, todo su ser estaría para siempre dedicado a su hermano menor, estaría ahí para él cuando lo necesitara, sin rencores porque lo amaba más de lo que le dolía verlo casado con alguien más.

—¿Ichimatsu?

La dulce voz de Homura llamó su atención de inmediato. Ella le sonreía conmovida, con esa mirada tan profunda, tanto que sentía que podía ver a través de su alma.

—Si, lo siento, no me gusta estar entre tanta gente. —dijo refiriéndose al hecho de mantenerse apartado de todos.

—Entiendo, pero ¿estás bien?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó y fue cuando ella le hizo un gesto con su mano que le hizo saber que estaba llorando. De inmediato se llevó una mano al rostro. Solo era un pequeño rastro en su mejilla derecha, mas había quedado claro para la chica que algo pasaba.

—Solo… estoy feliz por él. —No pudo seguir manteniendo la farsa, su voz se entrecortó y más lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro.

Ella sintió que su pecho se oprimía y en un acto reflejo se aferró a él con fuerza sorprendiéndolo, mas no se apartó de ella, incluso correspondió colocando sus manos delicadamente en su pequeña espalda. De forma extraña sintió una increíble calidez con ese abrazo, tanto que lo desmoronó más y comenzó a sollozar.

—Solo hazlo muy feliz, por favor.

No la odiaba, no podría hacerlo porque al conocerla, por más que lo intentó, se dio cuenta que ella era demasiado buena, era la clase de persona que merecía estar al lado de Jyushimatsu, lo merecía mucho más de lo que él jamás lo haría.

—Tan feliz como tú quisieras hacerlo. —murmuró ella entre lágrimas.

Se quedó helado al no comprender esas palabras. Cuando ella se apartó acarició sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas con sus guantes blancos y le sonrió una última vez, después se apartó sin más en dirección de su familia.

Ichimatsu la observó sorprendido aun. ¿Es que ella lo sabía? ¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? Y si era así ¿cómo podía ser tan amable con alguien tan repugnante para él? Lo que él sentía era reprobado por todos y ella simplemente le sonreía y le regalaba consuelo.

Definitivamente ella era perfecta para su hermano. Nadie más. Aunque él llevara tantas vidas amándolo, ella en tan solo una fracción de su vida actual se encargó de arrebatárselo y seguramente sería para siempre, porque Jyushimatsu jamás había tenido esa expresión, aunque él lo intentó por mil años, quizás más, pero nunca lo consiguió.

Jyushimatsu se acercó a él de pronto, con esa radiante sonrisa, la que lo destrozaba por dentro. Se quedó parado frente a él y no le dijo nada, solo observaba, esperando.

—¡Ey! —fue lo único que pudo decir Ichimatsu—, lo conseguiste, rompiste la maldición de los sextillizos.

—No digas esas cosas, Ichimatsu nii-san. —Rio Jyushimatsu mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

Haciéndose del resto de sus fuerzas contuvo su llanto, no quería preocupar a su hermano en ese día tan especial. No se lo perdonaría porque a pesar de todo todavía quería verlo feliz.

—Mucha suerte, Jyushimatsu, realmente espero que seas muy feliz con ella.

—Así será.

Jyushimatsu se apartó y tras un asentimiento por parte de ambos se alejó a paso rápido, no en una carrera como hubiera sido lo normal antes de conocerla a ella, pero también eso había cambiado en su hermano. Había madurado, incluso tenía una carrera y un empleo, todo por ella. Homura sacó lo mejor de él.

Finalmente era el momento de que la pareja se marchara. Todos los rodeaban con lágrimas y sonrisas en sus ojos. Ambos se veían incómodos y contentos con sus reacciones. Aun se dependían de todos mientras Ichimatsu observaba desde la lejanía.

Se debatía internamente, aunque sabía que ya lo había perdido quería hacerlo, quería ir y confesarle lo que sentía aún si se arriesgaba a un rechazo, ya nada le importaba.

—¡Jyushimatsu!— gritó finalmente llamando la atención de todos.

Con prisas caminó en su dirección, a la expectativa de todos. Llegó hasta el menor y le regaló un fuerte abrazo. Aunque los demás los observaban, con Jyushimatsu siempre pudo ser él mismo y ahora no sería la excepción.

—¿Nii-san? —llamó extrañado el menor al ver que no se apartaba.

—Si te atreves a ser infeliz voy a matarte, ¿entiendes?

Estaba entregando todo lo que significaba ser feliz para que Jyushimatsu lo fuera, y si no sabía aprovecharlo iba a matarlo realmente, porque esto le estaba costando mucho. La única vez que iba a ser considerado y no egoísta sería solo por él.

—Ichimatsu nii-san…

—Júralo.

—Eh… lo juro —dijo confundido, aun así correspondía el abrazo.

"Te amo tanto" pensó mientras lo aferraba con más fuerza. Sentía que si lo soltaba iba a caerse en pedazos.

—Ichimatsu, ya tienen que irse. —llamó Choromatsu colocando una mano en su hombro.

Fue cuando se apartó, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas lo que sorprendió a su hermano menor, pero éste sonrió pensando que lloraba por la misma razón que él lo hizo en el altar: porque él era feliz.

—Te visitaré mucho, nii-san.

Asintió y con una sonrisa lo dejó subir al coche, sintiendo que todo de él se iba junto con Jyushimatsu. Homura le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras sus ojos se empañaban. Definitivamente no iba a poder odiarla por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

Antes de que subieran pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermano otra vez, lo que terminó por convencerlo. Había tomado la decisión correcta para el menor aunque no fuera lo mejor para él. Si Jyushimatsu estaba bien sin él entonces no se había equivocado, para él seguía siendo lo mismo. Lo amaba igual, o quizás más de lo que lo amaba Homura y siempre sería así. Incluso si pasaban mil años más, él lo amaría con la misma intensidad.

Todos despidieron el auto en medio de gritos de júbilo. Ichimatsu se quedó aparte de nuevo. Ninguno de sus hermanos hizo alguna broma o comentario al respecto, entendían que esto era muy duro para él, aunque no de la manera en que pensaban. Fue Choromatsu quien se acercó cuando se dio cuenta que se marchaba.

—Ichimatsu.

El aludido se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para observarlo. No dijo nada.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves más desanimado de lo normal.

—Estoy bien, Choromatsu nii-san —Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque no pudo convencerlo de sus palabras. Era Karamatsu el actor, no él.

—Si quieres hablar…

—No es necesario, estoy bien, en serio.

Choromatsu lo observó atento sin saber qué más decir para ayudarle. Ichimatsu suspiró y observó hacia el firmamento. Las muchas estrellas que tantas veces observó junto a su hermano.

—Es solo que… perdí a mi mejor amigo.

—No lo has perdido —Fue la rápida respuesta de Choromatsu—. Para Jyushimatsu seguirás siendo su hermano mayor, tal vez no será como antes pero estarán ahí el uno para el otro, ¿no es así?

—Si… lo será. —Murmuró con una tenue sonrisa—. Estoy cansado, iré a casa, diles a papá y a mamá que estaré bien.

—Si… ¡Oye!

De nuevo Ichimatsu se detuvo, pero le daba la espalda.

—De verdad, si quieres hablar….

—Gracias…. Tal vez después.

No lo haría, jamás se atrevería a revelar lo que sentía por su hermano menor. De alguna manera se sentía satisfecho e infeliz. Ya había aprendido a sobrellevar ese sentimiento de amor imposible, pero ahora era diferente, porque ya lo había perdido de manera definitiva.

Afuera todo resplandecía como si se burlara de él, pues él se estaba marchitando lentamente. Siguió sin rumbo hasta un solitario parque donde se sentó en una banca para desahogar su pena. Escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos y lloró todo lo que pudo tratando de ahogar su amor, pero no lo consiguió.


End file.
